In The City Of Love: Silence in the dark
Silence in the dark is the 11th episode in the series. It is also the first episode of Season 1: In The City Of Love Synopsis With Mayor Sven Teece missing in action, Cupid's grip on the city has grown stronger. Nicholas, Corban, Charlie and Oliver are now collectively known as The Four Mad Men, and they are wanted, but they are currently hiding out with Cole. Plot Dean Wolfenstein comes to Frank Wilson's base. He is met by Laila Wilson, who suddenly knocks him out. When he awakes, he finds himself strapped to a chair. He can see Laila Wilson with a tank of petrol. She explains that Cupid doesn't want anyone to talk to the police, and that Wolfenstein is the most likely person to do so. Wolfenstein of course denies, but Laila shakes her head and pours petrol over him as he screams. She lights a match and leaves him to burn, turning up the radio to drown out his cries. After the opening credits (which are slightly altered for the new section) The Four Mad Men are still at Cole's house. It is one month since Teece disappeared, and Cole has only been out of his house once a week, just in case he 'betrays' TFMM. Diego Horowitz is in his office whenThe Shadow enters the police station. She says that Cupid is the new mayor, and that the Police are being shut down. She then attacks, and begins killing cops left and right. Before Diego can be killed, Commissioner Taylor sacrifices himself so that Diego can escape. The Four Mad Men are about to leave, because according to Charlie "They have done all their time out." Just as they are about to leave, Diego Horowitz rings the doorbell. TFMM hide while Cole answers it. Diego becomes suspicious very quickly, and he soon finds TFMM. Meanwhile, The Shadow is in her hideout. She is contacted by The Fortune Teller, who reminds her of the deal they made earlier. The Shadow says that she quit that job ages ago, an answer which The Fortune Teller does not like. He tells her that her death day is not today, but it is coming. He then disappears. Mayor Sven Teece is awoken when a bucket of water is thrown on his face. Frank Wilson and Laila Wilson walk in and ask for him to pledge allegiance to Cupid. Teece refuses, and is punched by Frank. Just then, Cupid rings Frank from the island, which he has just returned to. Cupid tells Frank that the time has come. Cole explains everything that happened to Diego while The Four Mad Men watch. On Cupid's island, Captain Marko, Dr. O'Malley, and Miss Silvia are in the labs. Cupid enters and tells them to prepare the virus, because plan A is in action. A truck drives to the docks and throws Dean Wolfenstein's charred corpse into the water. Later, it washes up on the shores, where The Fortune Teller is waiting, smiling evilly. Appearances * Cupid * Dr O'Malley Notes & trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}